


Chrome Heart

by carrotomnomnom



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotomnomnom/pseuds/carrotomnomnom
Summary: Choi Minho, son of the famous inventer, Choi Minhyuk. After escaping from his home at the age of 17, more than 10 years later, he finds a letter at his doorstep, informing him that his father has passed away and leaves him with a gift. A gift that will change his life forever and a gift he would never be able to let go of.His brother.





	

_"Hence, my dearest son, I leave you my greatest invention."_

 

The rays of sunshine peeked through the curtains ever so subtly, caressing his face greeting him a jolly good morning. Minho on the other hand, rolled around the sheets for a couple more minutes before succumbing to the start of the day. He sat up with his head throbbing as if someone had repeatedly knocked onto his skull with a bat and his hair was a mess but he had worse days so he couldn't really complain. He groaned, the sleep in his eyes soon disappeared as he clutched his head in pain. The bottles of alcohol laying around his bed bumping each other as his feet lightly brushed against them.

 

The smell of dirty laundry emit through the air, probably two week's worth of dirty clothes lying around his room. Some of them he couldn't even remember wearing because it had been so long since he actually washed anything. Minho grabbed his lab coat, hiding the pajamas that he has worn for the past few days, yawning while trying to make a cup of coffee without spilling half of its contents due to the amount of stumbles he had because of all the junk that lay on his floor. His unmatching pair of socks exposed to the world under the cheap pair of slippers he bought some time ago.

 

In short, Minho's life was a mess.

 

Every day would be the same routine. Wake up, try to find something clean to wear (although by now he couldn't care less whether it was clean or not), make coffee and sit in his lab all day. The life of a bachelor was extremely exhausting especially when you work for a multibillion dollar robotics company developing new kinds of machinery for the benefit of mankind. 

 

This routine though was broken by a sound he has not heard in a very long time. His doorbell. It was ringing and this surprised him considering no one ever visits him anymore other than his lab assisstant though he only visits once a month. He was glad it was only once a month because he couldn't handle all the chattering and grumbling he had to deal with when he came. 

 

Groggily, Minho dragged his feet to the front door, attempting to dodge all the glass bottles and stacks of paper that was strewn across his apartment floor. With a grumpy grunt, he opened his door just so slightly before the sight of a man in a suit lay before him. He looked like your typical businessman with the whole glasses and briefcase getup. Crisp suit with a simple tie, his shoes too shiny for him and his hair coated with so much gel that if Minho tried to punch it, his hand would probably break instead.

 

"I'm not interested in anything you're selling. Go away," Minho mumbled. He has had enough with these salesmen. Knocking on his door at ungodly hours of the day with their exuberant tone asking if he would want to buy machines that he probably invented some time ago. He closed the door, not wanting to deal with such a situation so early in the morning before a hand stopped him. The man's fingers slipping in between the gap and pushing the door back open with a smile. 

 

"I'm sorry Mr Choi but I cannot go away until I have successfully passed on this letter to you," the man said, too cheerful for Minho's liking. 

 

"What letter?" he questioned, his eyes more awake now as his curiosity was piqued, opening the door slightly only to have a browning letter passed into his hands before the man stepped aside, uncovering a young boy with a shirt too big and shorts too short, his eyes looking at Minho's mismatching socks. His hair was a bright red colour, a large contrast to his pale as white skin and bright green eyes. His feet were shuffling from side to side, probably feeling nervous about the whole situation. For some reason, Minho felt extremely intrigued by this boy

 

The strange man didn't answer him and instead nudged the boy forward into Minho's home. "Well then, Mr Choi, this is where I bid you a goodbye. Do read that letter carefully and I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I leave this boy in your care," he said, turning around, briskly down the hallway and into the elevator before Minho could even call out for him.

 

Minho just stood there in confusion, looking at the empty hallway for a few moments before shifting his gaze to the young boy that was left at his doorstep. Now playing with the hem of his shirt as if it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Intrigued, Minho bent down slightly to look at the boy in the eye.

 

"Well then, what's your name?" he asked, smiling though it would probably have come off as a grimace considering how sleepy he was at the moment. 

 

"Taemin," the boy whispered. His voice smooth and velvety, though he spoke so softly that Minho almost didn't hear him. His eyes still fixated on his shirt before Minho took his hands into his. Then Taemin then looked up for the first time since he had arrived and Minho felt his breathing stop, the boy's green eyes locking him into a trance. His heartbeat quickened and all he could think of was  _Shit_.

 

_"Dear Minho,_

_I know that it has been a very long time since we have seen each other. You still have not forgiven me for what I have done to your mother. I understand why you would be upset. It has been many years since then and I deeply apologise for what I have done. You must be wondering why I have suddenly decided to contact you. That is because by the time you read this letter, I will be gone from the world._

_I am growing old with age and lately I have not been feeling well. I have entrusted my lawyer with the responsibility to deliver this letter to you._

_I leave all of my posessions and savings to you after I am gone. You will own everything I have, including my other inventions and creations. What you will read next may upset you. The boy that you see now standing in front of you is your younger brother, Taemin. He does not look like you but in his blood and genes, he is related to you. Hence, my dearest son, I leave you my greatest invention._

_With love,_

_Choi Minhyuk"_


End file.
